Skull's Marines
thumb|300px|right|This is a collection of many screenshots of our journeys A Little Bit of This and That Skulls Marines is one of the oldest still active guilds in the Caribbean. Founded on July 9th, 2009, Capt. Skull X is still the GM of this guild. Skull's Marines has gone through many ups and downs, and is currently working on rebuilding the once strong Skull's Marines and hopefully always will be strong. If ya need help in the Caribbean don't hesitate to approach any of the Skull's Marines members and they will help you. Background Knowledge ﻿Skull's Marines was founded on July 9th, 2009, by the great leader, Capt. Skull X. He was once the son of a great royal Navy General. When he got kidnapped by Jolly Roger, and was freed by Jack Sparrow, he decided to create a pirate army to destroy Jolly Roger and his undead army. He also plans on ridding the Caribbean of the Royal Navy, and EITC. Want to Join Skull's Marines? Do you want to join Skull's Marines? If yes, then follow these simple steps, first log on with the pirate you want to join the guild with, on POTCO. #Open up the guild page, and go to guild options #Leave your current guild, if you haven't allready #Go to "Redeem Invitation" #Type in "HTRM8399" #Say hi and enjoy the guild :) trust me, you won't regret it! Current News Promotions 2/15/11- Congrats to Ned Sharksilver and Chris Swordbones on their promotions. They earned them through lots of hard work, showing great leadership skills, and a good way with the guild mates. Hopefully through this Skull's Marines will improve. Marines Valentines Party 2/14/11- The Marines were in a festive mood on valentines. They decided to head up a huge party in the Faithful Bride, the Marines HQ. The had many guild mates that showed up, along with the great discover of Will Warmorgan, who was a guild mate that was lost in the Espionage War (Skull's Marines War Files). The marines had a great time partying. It was a fun time. Ned Sharksilver also joinned the guild on that day. Members from Nightlock, Soldiers of France, and a couple other alliance guild's showed up. Samuel Redbeard, Captin Red Beard, and Robert Mcroberts showed up. Hardcore; Training 2/9/11- Nothing like some good ole, hardcore, training. Practicing your drills, leveling up, sailing, more leveling up, and practicing more drills. Along with important meetings, and confrotations. That was the Skull's Marines this morning, and practicaly all day. The marines have been busy training, practicing, and getting stronger, screenshot_2011-02-04_18-45-51.jpg|Marines train in an undisclosed location! screenshot_2011-02-09_17-53-34.jpg|Marines practice shooting at Jack Stormskull screenshot_2011-02-09_15-16-11.jpg|Marines then start to mess around and take a brake screenshot_2011-02-09_15-22-02.jpg|The marines mess around alot more! screenshot_2011-02-09_15-34-16.jpg|Back to training! screenshot_2011-02-03_11-49-25.jpg|The Marine fleet sets sail, with a distractor ship along with a couple small fun parties on the side. Many of the marines training today were lead by Capt. Skull X(GM) and Chris Swordbones(Third In Command). The marines that fought hard and trainned well today are as follows: Jack Stormskull, Hector, Jim Sharkmorris, Cherie, Kitty, Chris Swordbones, Capt. Skull X, Luke, Charles Anger and several others. Also had meetings with several different high ranking officials. (many screenshots were left out) EITC Desputes 2/5/11- Despute between the EITC has brought choas. Capt. Skull X heard about a plot to overthrow Samuel Redbeard! He told samuel and samuel has gone to war with leon. Skull's Marines has vowed to deffend Samuel's rightfull position and EITC leader! WAR!!! 2/4/11- Rumors of war are spreading across the Caribbean like wild fire! There have been several eye witness accounts that the GM of INFERNO, ned, is planning on declaring war on several large Caribbean guilds. They screenshot_2011-02-04_18-05-32.jpg|Skull's Marines, along with Nightlock, meet. screenshot_2011-02-04_18-11-16.jpg|They move to a secure location screenshot_2011-02-04_18-11-38.jpg|The meeting begins screenshot_2011-02-04_18-14-33.jpg|Continues screenshot_2011-02-04_18-16-19.jpg|Continues screenshot_2011-02-04_18-16-23.jpg screenshot_2011-02-04_18-16-38.jpg screenshot_2011-02-04_18-17-24.jpg screenshot_2011-02-04_18-20-06.jpg screenshot_2011-02-04_18-33-25.jpg|Trainning begins screenshot_2011-02-04_18-45-48.jpg|Some troops work on shooting drills screenshot_2011-02-04_18-45-57.jpg|Hey INFERNO... Were ready ;) have plans to "take over the game" (quoted from ned himself). Skull's Marines, along with the Order of the White Lilly is preparing for war, if INFERNO doesn't stop these acts of war and domination. A war meeting has been held with Red's Army, Nightlock, Skull's Marines, and several other guilds. Tensions are high... Massive marine trainning sessions are going on right now, as we speak.... - Capt. Skull X Skull's Marines Alliances 'Guild Alliances:' *[[Red's Army|'Red's Army']] *'Nights Covenant' *'Blunderbuss's Bro ' *'Nightlock' *'Viceroyalty Co.' *'Soldiers of France' 'Government Alliances:' *[[Order of the White Lilly|'Order of the White Lilly']] *The Nexus *'Royale Alliance' If you would like to have a guild alliance then let Capt. Skull X, or John stormpaine know , 'Skull's Marines Hierarchy' Guildmaster- 'Capt. Skull X (lvl. 48) '''Second in Command- 'Chris Swordbones (lvl. 44) 'Third in Command- 'Ned Sharksilver (lvl. 38) '''List of Skulls Marines Members : *Cap.Skull X: Guild Master, Lvl. 47 *John Stormpaine: Officer, Lvl. 44 (undeafted PvP-ist)(Hall Of Famer) *Chris Swordbones: CO GM, Lvl. 44 *Ned Sharksilver: Officer, Third in Command, Lvl. 38 *William O'Silver: Senior Officer, Lvl. 50 *Sam Sailgrin:Senior Officer, Lvl. 50 *''Qu''een Salt:Senior Officer, Lvl. 43 *Dragon Slash:Officer, Lvl. 42 *Johny Ironskull: Veteran, Lvl. 50 *Jeffrey Bluekid: Veteran, Lvl. 45 *Doug: Veteran, Lvl. 37 *Cherie: Veteran, Lvl. 35 *Hector: Member, Lvl. 31 *Molly Raidhazzard: Veteran, Lvl. 33 *Johnny Shipsinker: Member, Lvl. 22 *Christopher Daggerbeard: Officer, Lvl. 31 *Rockhopper: Officer, Lvl. 45 (Hall Of Famer) *Nate Swordsilver: - Missing Information - *Kitty: Veteran, Lvl. 24 *Roger The Rediculous: Veteran, Lv. 43 *Olivia Bladesteeler: Veteran, Lvl. 23 *Dog O'Malley: Member, Lvl. 13 *Lenny One-Eyed: Veteran, Lvl. 39 *Benjamin Truehazard: Veteran, Lvl. 35 *Basil Cannoneagle: Veteran, Lvl. 50 *Shadow: Veteran, Lvl. 33 (MIA) *Angel Stormfury: Veteran, Lvl. 43 (MIA) *Griffin Steel: Member, Lvl. 33 *Benjamin Goldmorgan: Officer, Lvl. 33 *Billy Goldfish: Officer, Lvl. 47 *William O'Silver: Officer, Lvl. 50 (Hall of Famer)(MIA) *Dog Darkhayes: Veteran, Lvl. 41 *Zac: Member, Lvl. 15 *Liz Stormeagle: Member, Lvl. 33 *Davy Darkhawk: Member, Lvl. 22 *Charles Anger: Member, Lvl. 42 *Raven: Member, Lvl. 9 ---Recent Promotions/demotions--- Currently 236 total Members Screenshot 2011-01-28 12-06-26.jpg|One of the Fortress Walls. screenshot_2011-01-28_12-07-12.jpg|The Second fortress wall. screenshot_2011-01-28_12-07-40.jpg|The Third, and final, fortress wall. screenshot_2011-01-28_12-08-12.jpg|Capt. Skull X's House screenshot_2011-01-28_12-11-32.jpg|Doc Grog's, Marines Medical Hospital Bases ﻿Tortuga Tortuga is the Skull's Marines current homebase. This also means that it is their base of operations. The heart of the city is also known as the Fortress. This is where the marine's HQ, Medical Office, and GM's (Capt. Skull X) house is located. On the outskirts of Tortuga is the Marine's Training Base. This is where they practice drills. They often go out on practice missions into the Tortuga Graveyard. 'Faithful Bride(HQ)-' This is where most meetings are held. It is also the Capital Building of Skull's Marines. Many important events are held there. 'Doc Grog's(Medical Office)-' This is where all the injured marines go for healing, and urgent medical care. 'Bowdash Mansion(Capt. Skull X's House)-' This is where the GM of Skull's Marines lives Skull's Marines History The Beginning After the great captain was old enough, he decided to start is own army, to get revenge on Jolly Roger, and destroy the Royal Navy and EITC. The guild was founded on July 9th, 2009. With some of his most trusted pirates he created Skull's Marines, Robert O'Morgin, Kate Irongrin, Terry Saberbearer, and William Firedavis, were the Original Five, who helped run the guild. The Original Five were very strong pirates, but still had much to learn about the caribbean, over the long years they grew and grew, and got many more followers. The guild became so strong that they were undefeatable. They took on 3 EITC Warlords at once, and leaving the battle WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH. Capt. Skull X was a remarkable sailer. Then the dreadful event of his ship, the Renegade Cobra, sinking, during this tragic event, plotted by the EITC Black Guard, they thought they ridded the Caribbean of Skull's Marines. The Sinking... It was a bright afternoon day, the Original Five, which back then were called the Big Five, were invited to a meeting with a Co. Guild GM and officers. Little did they know that the Co. Guild was being payed to lead the Original Five into an athe Original Fiveir passage EITC Tyrannts boarded the litle Renegade Cobra, only a Frigate. The marines fought very hard, and valiantly, but eventualy the Original Five got tired, and finaly gave up. Robert O'Morgin dove and took a bullet for Capt. Skull X, and died on the spot. The Black Guard then dissable the rudder, shot down the masts, and set the Renegade Cobra on fire, leaving the Original Five to burn to death.... About a year passed since the sinkiRenegade Cobrae Marines were rounded up and hung at Fort Charles. Everyone had lost hope, and thought Skull was gone, along with the Original Five. Then on one clear skied day, on the horrizon was spotted a raft, about 20 miles off thethe Original Five Several Ships set out to go inspect the raft, coming to find that Capt. Skull X, and William Firedavis were onboard, but barely living. Many wondered how they managed to survive. They told the story of what happened, and how the other three leaders of Skull's Marines died on the ship. Skull and Will survived with an odd situation. A navy ship was passing by the wreckage of the Renegade Cobra. It was about 2 days after the attack. The ship stopped to see what they could salvage and take from the destroyed ship, when they found Skull, Will, and Terry Saberbearer. They tried to take them prisoner, but Terry refused, he put up a hard fight, but was no match for the navy soldiers, and was shot on site. As Skull and Will were sitting in the jail cell, the Captain of the ship came down and said, "Skull... I am your father...". They talked and argued for a while, and Skull's Dad tried to conivince him that pirates were bad, but he didn't listen, So his father broke them out of the jail cell, near the cost of Tortuga, and made a cover up their escape. The Second Age Once skull managed to recooperate, William Firedavis decided to leave the Marines. Skull was all alone, and had lost all of his dearest friends. He began his work on rebuilding Skull's Marines. He found a young lad by the name of John Stormpaine, and William Goldskull. Together they made the First Triumvirate. They helped rebuild Skull's Marines. The then found Queen Salt, who helped gather more troops to the cause. In an epic Jolly Invasion on Tortuga, William Goldskull was killed... A very sad day in Marine history. Sam Sailgrin rose up to take his place. They now make the Big Three. Invasions/Wars/Battles Invasion of Isla Perdida 'Leading General/Commander -' Capt. Skull X 'Head Officer-' Queen Salt 'Infantry -' *Doug *Griffin Steel *The Gamer *Night Salt Skull's Marines; Hall of Fame John Stormpaine- John Stormpaine is one of the oldest members in Skull's Marines. He is a brave, strong, courageous member. He was first found roming the islands as a lowly level 13, and within time, and trainning, along with a side dish of loyalty, he has become the CO GM of Skull's Marines. He is not one to be messed with, for he has his ways. He is an undefeatable pirate, and a great leader William O'Silver- William O'Silver was a very respectful young lad. He showed his loyalty to Skull's Marines through hard work, respecting members, and accepting responsiblity. He was the old CO GM of the guild. Once the great leader of Spartans Savvy, and CO GM of Red's Army. William O'Silver is a great man, and is currently MIA. The EITC Blackguard has captured him. Hopefully we will hear from him soon. Rockhopper- Rockhopper is a very loyal marine. He has made his way into the Hall of Fame for his courage and support of Skull's Marines. He has aided greatly throught out many wars, and has brought back lots of Important inteligence pieces. Sam Sailgrin- Sam was a hard working marine. He always fought hard, and valiantly, to the end. He helped lead the marines on several major operations, which ultimately helped the guild stay strong throughout the years. Queen Salt- Salt was a dedicated marine. She was very loyal to the guild, and tried her hardest to help it succede. She did a majority of the recruiting. She had a good way with words that got many high levels to join Skull's Marines. Even after the attack, during the Espionage War, she managed to re-recruit, along with some help, 450 members!!! Category:Guilds Category:Skull's Marines Category:Royale Alliance